Jeeps
Jeeps: Game Jeeps is a game where you have to keep your community happy and alive. If you don't, it's game over. Jeeps You can buy jeeps in the jeep store, here are all the jeeps in all stores First Store #Food delivery jeep - You pack food from the farm and then it delivers it to the town #Ambulance - Here are all the hurt people are carried and delivered to the town hospital #Fire jeep - The fire jeep will take down any fires like a fire truck #School jeep - Students will ride here to school, this prevents complaints from parents #Jeepney - Passengers will ride around town in a jeepney #Delivery jeep - Deliveries from restaurants and offices will be delivered here #Police jeep - A police jeep is pretty much like a police car #Mail jeep - You will need this to keep your people happy when they deliver mail Second store #Research jeep - The research jeep will deliver messages from the research center #Research jeep 2 - Researchers will travel around and research in mountains, forests, and rivers #Rescue jeep - Rescuers will ride on the rescue jeep where they will rescue people, nearby cities with troubled people, or researchers with problems. Maps Here are all the areas where you will be needing in order to kkep your community going Farm Here is where you have and make your food so your people can eat. This place will be needing workers to keep this working. Below are the features that the farm contains. *Acre - An acre only costs about one thousand dollars to buy it. Plant vegetables of fruit trees that your workers will operate. You also have to water and keep your crops fertelized. Fertilizer is available at the store. *Water & Fertelizer - You need both of these to keep your crops healthy and clean. Don't worry, there are meters to keep track of your fertilizer and your water. You must buy occasional fertilizer and water bills. *Plants - Buying plants will only have to happen once-when you first buy the acre, there are vegetables and trees you can buy where your people and you can eat. Below is a list of crops. Corn, carrots, and wheat - These are all the basic eating crops Apples and pears - These are produced from trees which take twice as much space than a regular crop Grapes - Grapes grow in bushes that take up about three times big than a regular crop. Big, but makes a lot of food. Trees - Trees are very very important. You need this to build stations, stores, and more buildings. Town The town is where most of the game happen . Here you can also build stations, stores, and more *Jeep store - This is the first building you have in the game, this is also where you buy jeeps *Market - Your people buy food from the farm here. Of course, you need food to feed your people so they keep their happiness and their satisfaction. *City Hall - This is where you keep track of your taxes, pay checks, and so on. This is also the place where your people might (unlikely to) complain. The bosses in the farm, stores, and more will tell you stuff where you might have to do something about it. *House - You have to have a neighbor hood or two where your people can live in. If you don't have any houses, then not a lot of people will visit your town. You can also build a hotel, but remember they won't live there. *Hotel - Tourists and visistors will go here to stay while they're on vacation or just touring around. *Warehouse - Here are all the food, a built-in power house, you're money (try to prevent any robbers!:( ) are kept. *Hospital - Very important for your people, I reccomend you buy an ambulance with that Research Area This is the last map you will encounter in the game. Here you will research farming, mining, building, and other stuff. Below is another list of features in the research area. *Delivery Area - Here are where all the papers and packages will be sorted and sent on the research jeep and then it will be carried to the town where you can read it. *Lab - Here are where all the special chemicals and some other things are tested *Open lab - This lab is mostly for entertaining your people *Farm research center - Here, research for the farm will be made to help you with farming *Greenhouse - The greenhouse will "discover" more important seeds for farming